I am the Aurora
by Novelxwriter
Summary: Shina has always been kind and gentle. But she is a slave to a horrible man. She wishes it would all end. Since she was three she's heard a call on her life. She wants to know what is it and what it means. Then Zenko shows up and helps her escape from that life. Will Shina escape and found out what the call is? Or will she fail?


I am the Aurora

I listen. I listen closely. I can hear it. The call. A faint call. But I am not close to it. I want to be closer but i'm not. My name is Shina. I'm 17 years old. All these calls began when I was 3 years old. At first I never knew what they meant. As I grew I began to realize the calls were for me. I didn't know what to do. I still don't know. I know it's a wolf howl though. Should I go searching for it or just wait for it to come to me?

I've been having dreams about the calls too. One of them was a song. I remember the song too. The song meant something, I yet to know what that is. 'Listen my child, you say to me, I am the voice of your history, be not afraid, come follow me, answer my call and I'll set you free.'

I have no parents. No brothers or sisters. Just myself. But I also have my kitten Sada with me. She's all I got. I am trapped as a slave in an old house. I dream about the day I will be set free. Sada and the call give me hope of escape. But I am trapped in this dark room. Will no one save me?

I wake up that next morning and I have to hurry up and get to my chores or I'll get beaten again. I quickly put my work clothes on. The clothes are nothing but rags. I've lived with this since I was 4 years old. I look up out of my window and see a clear blue sky. I pray for God to turn me into a bird so I can fly away from this misery.

I walk outside to water and plant more seeds in the garden. A chain is wrapped around my ankle so I cannot run away. Sada is always with me. Helping me sometimes. But still all the work leaves me weak for the rest of the day. I need a miracle. I look up at the sky again. I see birds flying toward the ocean. I wish I were one of those birds. I am still waiting for God to answer my prayer.

Look back down and something catches my eye. A boy. He looks like he's a year older than me. He looks over and notices me. I look away and turn around and walk off. He comes closer to the garden. I try to move faster but all these chores have left me weak. "Hey girl wait!" I hear him yell. I suddenly trip over a tire and fall to the ground and past out. I hear him running over yelling. "Hey are you okay!" I soon black out.

I wake up to see him staring down at me, I look around and realize i'm not at my house anymore. I panic. "Where am I?" I scream out. He flinches then speaks up. "You're at my house, in my room. I wanted to make sure that you'd be okay so I brought you here." I look around again to see that he had nice things. His family must be wealthy. Looking down at my clothes, well to them I'd just be a street rat. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble...umm?" I didn't know his name. I don't know what to call him. He realizes. "Oh sorry my name is Zenko and yours is?" "Shina" I reply. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble Zenko, I'm not a worthy person to be here in such a wealthy home." I get up to leave but a hand grabs my wrist. I look to see that he grabbed my wrist. I pull my wrist away. "I should really get going or I'll get in trouble." I turn around and leave going back to my own house.

When I arrive I am slapped in the face. My master is looking down at me. He yells out. "Where have you been? You didn't even finish your chores!" I am very scared. He slaps me again and kicks me in the ribs. I try to crawl away but it's unless. He grabs a knife and walks up to me and says, "You're just like your stupid mother was. And look where it got her." Suddenly I hear the window glass break and someone in black clothes come crashing inside the house and grabs me by my waist. I quickly make sure I got a hold of Sada before he takes off. He runs out of the house with me in his arms and runs into the forest toward the ocean.

I look up at him. He doesn't notice because he's too busy running. When he reaches the ocean shore he stops and puts me down. I look at him with confusion then I look at Sada who only meows at me. He breaks the silence. " I couldn't bare it." I am really confused. "To see him do that. So I saved you." I feel slightly happy and I reply and thank him. "Thank you. I think he would of killed me. And by the way, who are you?" He looks at me and begins to take off his mask and I realized who it was..."Zenko?" He nods. "Why would you save someone like me? You're wealthy while I am not." I can see him thinking. He speaks. "There's something about you. Something special. And I ain't going to let that man harm you." Surprised by his words, I reply. "He's my master. I'm his slave. He can do what he wants to me." I could tell he was worried deeply about me. "Well I wanna help you be set free from your slavery. Tomorrow we will discuss this more. For right now lets get some sleep." He lays down on the sand. I lay down on the soft grass and fall into a peaceful slumber.

DREAM

'I walk through the darkness. I see no one around. I call out. "Hello? Is there anybody here?" No answer. I keep looking around to still find nothing. I suddenly see a bright light. I walk toward the light and walk through it and I come out to see that I was in the sky. The birds were flying all around me. It was nightime though. It was cold. I look up and I see an Aurora. It was so beautiful. I've never seen one before. It was breath taking. I then hear that call again. I look around and in the Aurora I see a shadow of an animal and I then hear that song. 'Listen my child, you say to me, I am the voice of your history, be not afraid, come follow me, answer my call and I'll set you free.' The shadow walks away and I begin to follow but I suddenly see a light...'

END DREAM

I wake up from the dream to see him staring down at me. I blush. "Why are you staring at me? He blushes too. "I'm sorry Shina, it's just you look peaceful in your sleep and you looked like you were having a dream." I feel so embarassed. "Oh it's okay Zenko." I get up and check on Sada. "Sada you okay girl?" She meows in response. I sigh in relief. "Shina." I didn't hear him. He tries again. "Shina?" "Oops sorry Zenko, I was distracted." "It's okay. You did nothing wrong." "So now that you have gotten me out of that situation now what Zenko?" He looks around. "Well I guess we can run away and get away from this place." I nod in agreement. We both get up and stretch. I pick up Sada and put her on my shoulder. We both walk off heading toward town.

When we get to town I see that there are a lot of stores and fun houses. We must be in a wealthy town. "Zenko, where are we?" "We're in Glalo City. Over here in this hotel is where we will be staying." I look at the hotel and notice how huge it is. Too expensive for me to be staying at. "Um Zenko I don't have any money and I'm not good enough to stay here." He looks at me and smiles. "Shina I'll pay for you. And yes you are good enough. I'll also buy you a new dress too." A new dress. Good thing he said that too. "Lets check in first." "Okay but I don't wanna go in looking like this." He grabs my hand and pulls me to a dress shop. I go in and come out looking different. He bought me a pretty light pink dress. Sada got a pink bow. We go back to the hotel. We go inside and he walks up the the desk. "One room please, two beds though." The clerk checks us in and we go to our room. I walk in and see a sandy painted wall, carpet floor, and the two beds we asked for. There was a bathroom, and a radio. It was late so we picked our beds and went to sleep.

DREAM

'I walk through something cold. It was nothing but white everywhere. I felt cold. Too cold. I shivered. I looked around. No one was here with me. Not even Sada. I suddenly hear a howl. I look around more. Nothing. But out of no where I see an Aurora. Brighter this time. I see it coming closer and closer. It's close enough for me to hear it again. 'I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice of the future.' Suddenly I see a light.'

END DREAM

I woke up in the early morning and by my bed was a plate of eggs and bacon. I looked around and saw Zenko cooking breakfast. "Good morning Shina." I look at the plate instead of at him. "Good morning Zenko. So what are we doing today?" He makes himself a plate then sits down on his bed to eat. "Today, we are gonna keep moving until I know that they can't get you again." I look up at him with surprise. Why is he doing all this? "Why are you doing this for me?" "Because I feel like I need to." I blush and look at him and really notice his looks for the first time. He is really handsome. We get up and pack up our stuff, while we were doing that Sada was eating her portion of breakfast.

As soon as we got everything Sada jumped onto my shoulder and we headed out but when we got out I heard a familiar voice. "Have you seen this girl?" I hear that in the distance and instanly panicked. Zenko holds on to me. I recognize the voice to be my masters. He's looking for me. "It's okay Shina. I won't let him see you or me." We turn around and walk the other way. "Yes I've seen this girl. She's staying at this hotel with a boy." I hear my master coming around the corner. "Zenko he's gonna see us!" He sees me panicking so he pulls me into a candy store. My master goes into the hotel. We go out of the candy store and rent a horse. We head off into the mountains nearby.


End file.
